Breeding Cats
Breeding cats(and obtaining your very own kit) requires for two cats of opposite gender to be married and to have accepted the "mating request". Offspring's Looks(Patterns and Breeds) The looks of the kit cannot be chosen, but, it can be influenced. A general rule for breeding two cats is that the higher the mixed rate and generation of the parents, the better patterns and looks the kit will have. In addition, the breeds and patterns of the parent cats can change the looks of their children. Whatever pattern(s) the parents have, there is a higher chance that their children will take all or one of them over other patterns. Yet, you can produce patterns in kits that the parents don't have. Moreover, kits can inherit some of the style of their parent's breed, but, a kit cannot get the style of a breed that neither of the parents have. For instance, if you bred a Dragon Li cat with stripes and an Angola cat with tears, you may get an Angola kit with orange stripes, a white body and blue shading around the eyes. In this example, the stripes were a pattern from the Dragon Li breed(in addition to the orange coloring) while the white body and blue eye shading was due to the kit being an Angola. The kit's eyes will most likely represent the eye color and style of it's breed; however, kits with different eye colors can be bred (due to a glitch). As an exception, a glitch in the system can allow for Bombay and Leopard cats to have blue eyes(unlike the yellow eyes of their breed), though, specific actions must be followed to produce Bombay or Leopard kits with blue eyes. Unlike patterns, the gender and breed of a kit cannot be influenced or decided. Though, the breed of the kit has to be one of the two parent's while the gender is randomized. In general, a female cat can give birth to a single kit or twins(which are less common) . If twins occur, they will not always be of the same gender, breed, and looks. You will not know the gender, breed, looks, or amount of kits until the female cat has given birth. Starting Out In order for marriage to occur between two cats, you must go through all of the stages of a positive relationship between the two cats. These stages go in the order of: friends, best friends, intimate, and lovers. Upon achieving the intimate stage, you will be brought to a screen that allows you to select a gift to send to your cat's mate. Then, after the gift is received by the other party, your cat's relationship will reach the Lovers stage. Like with all levels of a Hi! Kitties♪ ''relationship, you will have to continue using the "Friends", "Intimate", or "Buddies" Feature to boost it. Once the gauge on the "Lovers" bar has reached its maximum, you will again be brought to a screen to send a gift for your marriage proposal. This time, the gift has to not only be received by the other party, but, also accepted. When the proposal is accepted, the two cats will officially be mates and eligible to have kits. An important note is that both cats must be at least level 25 or higher to propose and get married. Though, the "Marriage Cheat" can allow for a cat under level 25 to do so. For more information on cat relationships, visit the ''Cat Relationships subtitle under the ''Cat Care ''page. Furthermore, for the female cat to get pregnant, a "Mating Request" must be sent out by one of the two cat's owners and accepted. To send it out, you must visit your cat's mate and click on the last symbol(with two interlocked gender signs inside a large heart) of the "Intimate" feature in which a checkbox will appear for you choose who will be given the kit(or pick of one of the two kits if the mother cat gives birth to twins). Once the request is accepted, you can then click on this icon again in which you will brought to be a pink screen with the same icon in the middle while a gauge is under it. When you reach this screen, continuously click the heart to have the gauge increase. Hesitation during clicking will cause the gauge to quickly decrease unless you continue clicking again. If this happens in which the gauge completely depletes, your try will become invalid in which your cat will not become pregnant at that time. However, you can use your remaining tries to try at pregnancy again. If the gauge successfully fills up, you will have a 10% chance at the female cat becoming pregnant for that turn. In total, each cat's mate has five tries a day at pregnancy in which the chances of pregnancy can be increased by purchasing a pill that increases pregnancy by 4%. When pregnancy in the female cat is successful, she will remain pregnant for three days in which the gauge above her head will increase with time. If she is not taken care of to full happiness during one of those three days, she will then lose the kit(s), causing for the kits to not only be lost, but the whole pregnancy process having to be completed again. Once the three days have passed, the gauge will disappear and then be replaced with a small, orange, circle with a teddy bear in the middle that will follow the mother around. In order to deliver the kits, the icon must be clicked on. If you were chosen in the mating request, a screen will appear with a preview of the kit represented with icons of the kit's breed, gender, mixed rate, and generation in which the choice to name it will be below. If the mother cat gave birth to twins, the same screen will appear but will instead have a check box for you to choose whichever kit. After naming it, the kit will appear on your screen with your other cats, allowing you to see what it looks like. All newly born kits will start out on level one.